Florence in Wonderland
NimbusKidsMovies' movie-spoof of 1951 Disney film, "Alice in Wonderland". Cast: *Alice - Florence (The Magic Roundabout) *Alice's Sister - Rosie (Everything's Rosie) *Dinah - Doogal (The Magic Roundabout) *The White Rabbit - Alberto (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) *Doorknob - Rowlf the Dog (The Muppets) *Dodo - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Parrot next to Dodo - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Walrus - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Carpenter - Rastamouse *Bill the Lizard - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Rose - Mollybolt (Doozers) *The Caterpillar - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *The Caterpillar as a Butterfly - Arthur *Bird in the Tree - Marlene (Penguins of Madagascar) *Cheshire Cat - Bobo (Ovide and the Gang) *Mad Hatter - Ovide (Ovide and the Gang) *March Hare - Saphorn (Ovide and the Gang) *Dormouse - Goo (Monster Math Squad) *The Queen of Hearts - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *The King of Hearts - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) Scenes *Florence in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Florence in Wonderland Part 2 - Florence is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Florence in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Dog ("I'm Late") *Florence in Wonderland Part 4 - Florence meets Rowlf/The Bottle on the Table *Florence in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Florence ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Florence in Wonderland Part 6 - Florence meets Chip and Dale ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Florence in Wonderland Part 7 - "The Big Bird and the Rastamouse" *Florence in Wonderland Part 8 - "Old Father William" *Florence in Wonderland Part 9 - A Piglet with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Florence in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Florence in Wonderland Part 11 - Florence meets Drake the Penguin/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" *Florence in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Florence *Florence in Wonderland Part 13 - Florence meets the Cheshire Toucan ("'Twas Brilling") *Florence in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Florence in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Dog Arrives Again) *Florence in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Florence in Wonderland Part 17 - Florence Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Florence in Wonderland Part 18 - P"ainting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Mrs. Tweedy, the Queen of Hearts *Florence in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Toucan Appears Yet Again *Florence in Wonderland Part 20 - Florence's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Florence in Wonderland Part 21 - Florence's Flight/The Finale *Florence in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Clips Used: *Everything's Rosie *The Magic Roundabout *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *The Muppets Series *The Pebble and the Penguin *Winnie the Pooh series *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *Sesame Street *Rastamouse *Ovide and the Gang *Doozers *Arthur *Arthur's Perfect Christmas *Penguins of Madagascar *Monster Math Squad *Chicken Run Category:NimbusKidsMovies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies